Not Just a Crush
by Lillian Smith
Summary: "The more Lavender noticed Ron, the more attracted she became to him. Which she didn't like. Because with Ron, she knew she didn't have a chance." I'm trying to give a small story behind Lavender's crush on Ron.


**For some reason, I like Lavender and I was upset when she died. I'm honestly horrified by the amount of hate towards her. Though I'm an avid Romione shipper, I don't hate her and I really wanted to give a story behind her little crush.**

* * *

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**_

* * *

_**[Edited: March 2020]**_

* * *

**Not Just a Crush**

Lavender didn't know when it started, but somewhere in her fifth year, her heart started beating wildly whenever Ron entered the common room.

"_Ron_?" Parvati said when she figured it out. She was sprawling on her bed and Lavender was sitting on her chair. They were having one of their girl talks in their dorm. "But how? You guys barely talk!"

"But he's so cute!" Lavender replied, seconds before Hermione entered their dorm, who only said a 'hi', dumped some books on her bed and started studying after muttering something about the common room being so noisy. The conversation was over.

There was that time her pet rabbit died. It was so long ago—in her third year. It came as such a huge shock to her and she was so upset. Hermione was being so insensitive about it—how could she not understand that? It was handsome Ron who had hushed her.

He was also really funny—Lavender overheard some jokes he cracked to Harry, Dean and Seamus, with all of them bursting into a fit of laughter while Lavender silently giggled.

A few weeks ago, Parvati and Lavender decided to stay behind after their Divination classes. Professor Trelawney was making one of her predictions and told Lavender, "You will be betrayed by someone closest to you!"

Lavender gasped.

"But fear not," Professor Trelawney said. "There will be someone by your side. And he will be dear to your heart."

"A boy?" Parvati whispered wide-eyed, while at the same time wondering who will betray Lavender.

Professor Trelawney nodded quickly. "That is all I can make out from the Crystal Ball."

"At least I have a warning," Lavender shivered.

And soon enough, she and Parvati had a crack in their friendship because they both had a crush on the same person—a Ravenclaw sixth year named Hans Lancaster. They didn't want something so small to ruin their friendship, but it was hard not to. The crack deepened when Hans asked Parvati out for their Hogsmeade trip. And of course, Parvati accepted.

Lavender still put up a fake smile for Parvati, who apologized fervently, when she told her the exciting (for Parvati of course) news in their dorm. After she left, Lavender was the only one in their dorm. Usually, if one of them got a date, they'd both be jumping up and down and squealing so excitedly.

But this was different.

Lavender was in love with Hans for so long—lately, they were starting to talk with each other so frequently, so Lavender thought that maybe she had a chance. But to know that the real reason why he even approached Lavender was because pretty Parvati was always with her was too painful.

Lavender felt truly alone.

She really needed to forget him.

A few days later, she was walking through the corridors of the school as she had to return a reference book she had borrowed and was going back to the Gryffindor Tower. Around this time, most students were inside their common rooms as curfew would begin in an hour.

Lavender turned in a corridor and walked in onto Parvati-

-and Hans.

Kissing.

Parvati pulled away, embarrassed. "L-lavender, hi!"

"Hi," Hans shrugged, smiling goofily.

"U-um," Lavender stammered, her tears threatening to fall. "S-sorry, I-I'll be on my way..." Lavender turned away and ran quickly, ignoring Parvati who calling her back.

"I can't," Lavender said, running blindly. "I can't take this anymore."

Suddenly she bumped into someone, and she fell backward. She heard someone swear on the impact. She rubbed her head as she looked up. It was Ron Weasley and he was looking at her in annoyance.

"Watch where you're goi-" Ron started, but stopped as he noticed Lavender's tears. "Erm," he seemed at a loss at what to do. "Are you all right?"

Are you all right?

That was the last thing she wanted to hear from anyone. Because she was trying to hold in her tears, as she didn't want to cry and if someone—anyone—said that, she'd probably cry.

And so she did.

"No," Lavender shook her head and covered her face. "No, I'm not alright."

"Er," Ron said, watching her weep. He looked away for a second and then fished out a chocolate frog from his pocket. He handed it slowly to Lavender, hoping it's the right thing to do, and she wouldn't explode at him. "I dunno if you like this stuff, but…"

He put it in her palm. "It should help," Ron shrugged.

Ron. Lavender didn't really like him. But he was being so kind to her. She took it.

"Thank you," Lavender said gratefully, and noticed he was holding a broom. "Why are you holding a broom?" Lavender asked curiously, and also wanting to change the topic.

"Huh? What broom?" Ron tried to hide his broom behind his back, but it was even more obvious than Lavender's tears.

"Seriously?" Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Look," Ron said. "This… it has nothing to do with you."

"Whatever," Lavender said, and started walking towards the Tower. Ron followed and she turned around, "Stop following me!"

"But we're walking to the same place!" Ron retorted.

Lavender didn't have anything to say to that. But the last thing she wanted was anyone making any unnecessary assumptions, so she walked quickly and made sure that she entered the Tower much ahead of Ron.

Instead of going to her dorm room, she went into the girl's washroom to fix her makeup, and not to look like she cried. Thankfully, there weren't that many girls as most students were either in the common room or in their dorms. Once inside their dorm, she found Parvati there, who sitting on her bed and nervously fiddling with her hair. She looked like she was waiting for Lavender.

"Lavender!" Parvati got up. "I'm really sorry you had to see-"

"It's fine," Lavender cut her. She sat on her bed and started eating the chocolate.

"No, it's not fine," Parvati said. "I didn't even think-"

"It's really fine," Lavender insisted. "I'm okay." If she were being honest, she _was_ okay. Just barely. Ron was right - the chocolate was truly helping her. And she felt so much better, and she could think so much clearer.

That's when Professor Trelawney's words hit her-

She gasped.

"What?" Parvati frowned.

"Nothing," Lavender shrugged. She didn't want to tell Parvati. Sure, it wasn't exactly betraying her, but it felt like it. And Ron did help her. Then she frowned, '_He's not dear to my heart._'

Maybe he will be?

_Ron_?

No way.

Or at least that's what she thought then.

But the more she noticed Ron, the more attracted she became to him. Which she didn't like. Because with Ron, she knew she didn't have a chance. Not with that girl Hermione around him all the time. She didn't like Hermione one bit. They never talked with each other even though they were roommates and anyway Hermione thought _she_ was so much better than them.

Lavender really hated Hermione.

Sometimes Lavender and Parvati would be walking along the corridors and she'd notice Ron with Harry so many times. But Hermione was with him. All the time. In the common room, during their classes, during lunchtime.

Some people might say that maybe she likes Harry.

But Lavender has seen the way Hermione looks at Ron. And the way he looks at her. It's all too familiar. It really hurts to see that she'd never even have a chance.

How was that even fair?

Was she to blame anyway? That boy had stolen her heart.

She was so much in love with him.

Sure, she really hated that he was so disrespectful to Professor Trelawney and divination and she never understood how he and his friends could be like that – it was, truthfully, a fascinating subject after all!

But so was Ron.

She loved how he was so kind to everyone. She loved his jokes. She loved how he hated studying, like she did. She loved how he'd stand up for his friends so vehemently. She loved how he'd smirk whenever he defeated everyone at Wizard Chess. She loved how he'd secretly practice for Quidditch (it was pretty easy to figure out, considering how much he loves the game). She loved how much enthusiasm he showed for Quidditch. She loved how his ears would get red whenever he blushed. She loved how those were freckles dotted in his face, like stars dotted in the night sky. She loved his fiery red hair.

She was hopelessly in love with him.

And she just didn't know what to do.

* * *

**So, how do you feel about the story? Is anyone OOC? Does it seem like it could be canon? Did this story in anyway affect your views towards Lavender, or anyone else? Any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes? Any criticisms?**

**I'd feel really, really, upset if I don't get that many reviews because it's happening all the time and I can't stand it anymore.**

**So please do leave a review.**


End file.
